Metallic articles/objects (an example of which includes vehicle bodies) can be coated for several reasons. As an example, coating(s) may be applied to provide the metallic article with an aesthetically pleasing appearance. As another example, coating(s) may be applied to provide the metallic article with a protective coating. The protective coating may protect the metallic article from the elements (e.g., rain, snow, ice, etc.), and/or from degradation due to moisture, salt exposure, oxidation, or the like.